twelve thousand moons ago
by Finn of Vantanor
Summary: four thousand years before firestar joined the clans, sol lived a past life in a mighty tribe little does he know that his actions will change the very future of the clans, as he will line the pieces up for a prophecy and his destiny.
1. Prologue

**Twelve thousand moons ago**

**by Flashstripes **

**prologue **

_life since it's creation by the ancients has always started off small, but as time passes it grows into something miraculous. Magic and other mysterious forces are at work in world, the past, present and future are intertwined with each other where one life can change the destiny of others. There are many forms of life in the world but when they are born they all share the same desire to live. You can't control the world, you can only influence it, then comes the time of death and death comes to all living thing at different times, and so the cycle of life and death are eternal you cannot stop it you can only rise to meet it._

"your doing fine Fasha, just a little more" the jet black mystic cat known as Umbrahn meowed encouragingly, Fasha was a long haired brown tortoiseshell she cat with bright green eyes that glowed like a field of grass during the time when the hot session sun touched the ground on the horizon, who was also the mate of Hyperion the Elder who was the leader of her tribe.

Her tribe was known as the Kenivi which was a tribe of ten thousand cats, with camps set allover their territory in the valley of the sun. the valley of the sun was amazing in size stretching almost as far as the eye can see, and at the center was the lake known as the the heart of the sun, with large patches of woods all across their territory, and to the east of the lake is the cliff with jagged rocks sticking out like the branches of a tree, and high up was the top of the cliff that overlooked the valley.

The great river that came from the west ended with a connection to the lake and was it's lifeline, to the far north was the mountains with their everlasting snow cap peaks.

In their huge Territory Fasha was one cat out of thousands and out of the thousands of toms that where apart of her tribe Fasha had fallen in love with the leader, at first she thought she was crazy, 't_here's no reason for him to love me, I have no one special in my family, while he has come from a long history of great leaders and warriors_' she told herself this every time she was close to him, but everyday she wished she had the courage to tell him the feelings she had for him.

But then one day she was out hunting with a hunting patrol which consisted of Hyperion the Elder, razor, claw and herself. When they split up to find prey Fasha was able to find a good sized squirrel busily nibbling on a acorn completely oblivious to the danger that was close by.

She crouched down keeping herself very low to the ground as she edged slowly forward moving throw the grass like a shadow, when she was only a few paw steps away from the unfortunate creature she pounced, landing directly on top of the squirrel she then pinned it down with her right front paw and gave it a swift bite to the neck, it cried out helplessly for one last time before going completely limp under her graceful paw.

She had picked the squirrel up when she heard his meow right behind her "well done, that was a great catch," Fasha almost jumped out her fur, dropping the squirrel she turned and her heart began to race, in front of her was Hyperion the Elder, he sat there in a calm manner staring at her making her more nervous every second.

She tried to give him her gratitude but all that came out was "what are you doing here?" she asked with a tiny meow that almost like a kit, Hyperion twirled his tail around his front legs, "i just wanted to see you Fasha" he meowed. her heart beat even faster than before "why would he want to see me?" she thought to herself.

She kept thinking of reasons why he wanted to see her and as if he could read her mind he spoke again sounding almost nervous " the reason why is because I've seen the way you look when you and I are close, and I just wanted to say that...i love you and I would like you to be my mate," Fasha's heart nearly stopped in shock and for a few moments she could not speak.

Hyperion lowered his head, "i understand if you don't want to, I just wanted you to know" he murmured almost to himself, Fasha then padded up to him and touched his nose with her's, then she began to lick his cheek and he began to purr "of course I will, I have always loved you but I never thought you loved me because me and my family where not special" she meowed.

Hyperion sat face to face with her, his eyes staring directly into her's with affection, "Fasha I would never judge you or any other cat on their background or heritage," Fasha stared at him lovingly and moved to sit side by side with him pressing her side to his and he intertwined his tail with her's and whispered "i love you," "i love you to" she purred back.

All those memories flooded threw her mind as she was birthing, she had just given birth to one kit which was a tom with brown tortoiseshell fur just like her's, Umbrahn then gave the little bundle of fur to his apprentice Ignis to lick, and with one last spasm she gave birth to her second and final kit which was a she cat and she was beautiful, she had a pale silver like fur that was the color of the bright midnight moon.

After Umbrahn and Ignis had finished checking the two kits to make sure they where healthy they set them next to Fasha where they blindly looked for their mother's milk and began to suckle. Umbrahn sent Ignis to tell Hyperion the Elder that his kits have been born and after Ignis left the nursery he turned to Fasha "congratulation, they're healthy kits they will be fine" he meowed, "thank you Umbrahn" she meowed tiredly back.

Just then Hyperion entered the nursery and went over to Fasha to look at his kits, "they are beautiful" he meowed in awe. Fasha tiredly lifted her head to give Hyperion a lick on the cheek, Hyperion returned the lick, "what should we name them?" she murmured with her eyes half open almost slipping off into a peaceful sleep "you should rest first" he meowed.

Fasha shook her head her eyes where now fully open "no, it's good luck to name them before the night is over" she meowed. Hyperion nodded his understanding and looked at the kits for a few moments, then it came to him "how about we name them after two of the ancients, I'm named after the ancient of light" he meowed puffing his chest out in pride, "that sounds like a great idea" she meowed with joy.

Hyperion looked at the tortoiseshell tom for a moment thinking of a name for him "we should name him Sol after the ancient of the sun" he meowed, "that is a good name" she purred.

Fasha then turned to her other kit, "and we can name her Luna after The ancient of the moon" she meowed licking the silver kit on top of her head.

After hearing the two names Umbrahn came over to them his jet black fur almost blending into the darkness giving him the appearance of a shadow "Sol and Luna will be great additions to our tribe and i can tell that both of them have a great destiny and are blessed by the ancients" as he said this Ignis came over to sit next to his mentor, his flame colored fur almost glowing in the dark and gave his congratulations to Fasha and Hyperion and then stared at the two kits sleeping huddle next to their mother, "Sol and Luna welcome to our tribe."

**[Author's note: Hyperion is the titan of light in Greek mythology and the father of Helios and Selene the sun god and moon goddess, sol and Luna are the roman sun god and moon goddess and are the roman equivalent to Helios and Selene. Umbrahn is umbran with a h in it and umbran means shadow in Latin and ignis means fire in Latin and names are very special to mystic cats. So I hope you liked it and I would like to hear your thoughts on this story in the form of a review please. Any question you might have about the story will most likely be answered in the next chapter, thank you for reading.]**


	2. Chapter 1 the new beginnings

**Twelve thousand moons ago **

**chapter 1 the new beginnings **

**20 moons remaining **

"_rusty why do you want to join the clans?" a young __black-and-white tom meowed to another young cat this one was a tom with fur like fire, "because__ Smudge I don't want to be change like __Henry when they took him to the cutter" rusty sighed, "cutter?" Smudge asked " it's what the clan cats call the vet" Rusty replied, "I'm sorry Smudge but I am joining Thunderclan, good bye Smudge" Rusty meowed has he headed off towa_rds _the forest. As he reached the edge of the woods and was just about to be engulfed by the trees Smudge yowled "good bye Rusty," then everything went black and the two cats vanished. Then where the cats had been appeared a lion and a tiger, the two massive wild cats faced each other crouched and ready to leap and fight to the death, than both of them emitted a roar so loud that it made the unsealable ground shake._

Sol's eyes flew open in shock from the dream, he almost jump from where he was lying huddled 

next to his mother and Luna with his fur fluffed out, Fasha opened her eyes sleepily, she yawned and turned to stare at Sol with a little hint of concern in her bright green eyes "are you alright dear, is something wrong?" she asked. Sol shook his head "no, I'm alright" sol answered relieved to be back in the nursery.

Sol lies back down beside his sister and closes his eyes trying to find sleep once again, before he falls asleep he feels his mother give him a tender lick on his ear while he is still thinking of those two cats _"Rusty?, Smudge?, vet?, who are are those cats_?" he thinks to himself and then sleep takes hold of him once again.

Sol was woken from his sleep by his smaller but energetic sister prodding him in the face "wake up Sol, the sun is already almost high in the sky" she meowed still prodding him, Sol sleepily pushed Luna away and blinked his his pale yellow eyes to clear his vision and got up from their nest inside the nursery.

Sol gave his fur a quick lick then turned his head towards his sister to give somewhat of a annoyed stare "what are you so excited about?" he asked while he stretched to get rid of the remaining tiredness from his body, "have you forgotten that our apprentice ritual is today at sunset?" she chuckled almost breaking into laughter.

Sol's fur nearly turned red from embarrassment "how could I have forgotten, we just turned five moons yesterday" he thought to himself, the laws of the tribe stated that kits had to be five moons old to start training to become warriors, a warrior will train three apprentices, the cats where chosen to be in these teams by the mystic cat.

Sol had wondered many times which cats will be in the team he was chosen to be apart of, he knew that sometimes the mystic cat will choose apprentices from other camps across their territories and if the warrior was from a different camp then he would have to leave the camp where his mother and father lived to the camp where his mentor lived.

If that happened then if there wasn't any emergencies he would only see his parents and sister only once every three months when all the cats in their tribe from the many different camps would meet at the island in the center of the lake known as the heart of the sun, the island is known as sun island, on the eastern shore of the lake there was a formation of rocks that formed a land bridge that stretched from the beach to sun island where the tribe cats meet to share news that has gone on threw out their entire territory.

Sol fallowed Luna out of the nursery over to the fresh kill pile and they picked out a squirrel from the pile to share because it was a rule that all cats of the tribe share their pray with another since there was such a massive number of cats in their tribe.

Sol bit into the squirrel making sure not to bite off too much flash so that Luna will be able to eat an equal amount of flesh from the squirrel, as he ate Sol remembered when he was three moons old his father took him out of the camp to show him a little bit of the territory and tell him of the ways of the tribe.

**[two moons ago]**

Sol was in the nursery playing with a ball of moss with his sister in front their mother when their father the leader of their tribe came into the nursery and went over to their nest, Hyperion touched noses with Fasha and gave her a lick to the cheek, Fasha returned the lick "Fasha can I take Sol out of the camp to show him a little bit of our territory and tell him of the ways of our tribe?" he asked in a cheerful mew, "of course dear, Sol go with your father" she meowed giving Sol a nudge towards his father, "yes mom" Sol meowed.

Sol fallowed his father outside of the nursery where he could hear Luna complaining to their mother, "but mom why can't I go with them?" "because dear it is tradition that the leader shows his son the territory and tells him of the way of the tribe, don't worry I will tell you myself" Sol heard his mother meow to his sister.

Sol and his father moved towards the edge of the clearing that was their camp, the clearing the camp was in was very large and in the center of a huge patch of woods, the clearing had to be very big because their camp is home to four hundred cats and their camp had one of the smallest population in the tribe some of the other camps could have more than one thousand.

Sol and Hyperion moved threw the large number of cats to the edge of the clearing, just before they exited the clearing a golden colored kit came running up to them with curiosity sparkling in his eyes "where are you going Sol?" he asked "my father is showing me around the woods Keno" Sol replied calmly.

Keno's deep blue eyes then lit up with the thrill of adventure "can I come please!" he pleaded, Hyperion gave a little chuckle of amusement "no I'm sorry it has to be me and Sol it's a tradition and I think I hear your mother calling you" he meowed, and as if on cue Keno's mother Lily came over to them in almost a panic "Keno there you are you know you can't go this far from the nursery!" she meowed with both stern and concern.

She then picked Keno up by the scruff of his neck and padded back towards the nursery with him dangling from her mouth "but mother when do I get to go out of camp?" he asked, "when you become an apprentice and learn how to obey rules" she replied threw almost a mouthful of fur.

Sol stared after his friend with amusement, Keno became Sol and Luna's best friend when they were three moons old, Keno had always been a free spirited and cheerful kit but he was also arrogant and foolish, this would sometimes make them rivals and sometimes Sol thought he was a little jealous of his relationship with his father, Keno's father Leo was killed by a pack of foxes when he was patrolling the boarder of their territory just two days after Keno was born but was before he was able to open his eyes.

Keno would often hide his pain of not meeting his father under his cheerful attitude and because of that he became really attached to his mother, the thing he was most scared of was his mother getting sick and dieing of illness, so Sol would try to reassure Keno that she wouldn't die from getting common cough during the cold season but when they were one moon old the dreaded black death ravaged their tribe reducing their population from ten thousand to seven thousand, it had been the worst event to ever hit their tribe, there where three dangerous diseases, the first one was the white death, the second was the yellow death and the third was the green death, the first and second ones could be cured but the third couldn't, the only thing to do was hope that infected cat's body could fight it off, but the black death had been a new disease that wasn't just a huge fever it would make purple bumps appear over all over a cat's body.

So many died so quickly that his father had no choice but to order all the infected cats to leave their territory and find a place to die without infecting other cats, most of the cats that died were queens and their kits then elder, then apprentices and finally the warriors, the black death almost rip the tribe apart but his father was a strong and wise leader and manage to keep the tribe together.

Sol padded into the woods after his father, "Sol it is now time I tell you the ways of the tribe" he meowed, but before he could speak Sol had a question on his mind "father I have a question" he meowed, Hyperion nodded "yes?" "why do they call you Hyperion the Elder?" sol asked, "because when a cat becomes the leader of our tribe he travels to the spirit cave on the side of the cliffs to the east, in it the walls of the cave are lined with spirit rock, there the cat chosen to be leader bonds with the elder spirits that are our ancestor thus giving them the title of the elder in their name" he answered, "but how are cats chosen to be leader?" Sol asked, the bright yellow tom that was his father stopped and stared directly at Sol with his pale yellow eyes "the mystic cat receives a message from the Ancients that tells them who the next leader should be" Hyperion answered, "remember Sol when your a apprentice and a warrior you will hunt for tribe, but when your hunting do not kill any more than two pieces pray so we limit how much prey we kill, if we hunt too much pray than we will run out but most importantly the tribe comes first, try not to let ambition, hate or revenge cloud your judgment, promise?" he meowed "yes father" Sol replied. Hyperion stared with pride at his son "i am proud to be your father" he purred.

**[present] **

wile Sol was slightly lost in his memories Keno padded up to sit in front of them, "well while you helpless kits are having your meal I'll be battle training, got to have as much training as I can to impress my mentor" he boasted.

Sol and Luna both glanced at each other with a slightly annoyed and amused look, "ya right, as if you can impress anyone, you wouldn't be able to even impress a mouse" Luna meowed cheekily, Keno glared at Luna "what makes you so sure?" he meowed with a bit of anger, Sol decided to enter the conversation "because your a arrogant mouse brained fool" he meowed.

Keno then glared at Sol with his fur fluffed out, "you wanna prove it?" he growled teasingly, "with pleasure" Sol replied, at those words Keno leaped at Sol and bowled him over, Sol retaliated by giving Keno a slight bat to the head with his paw.

They both continued play fighting for several minutes just a blurry tangle of fur, until they both separated from each other their fur matted and dirty, Luna giggled at them almost falling on the ground laughing, "you two look so ridiculous!" she roared with laughter, Sol and keno both looked each other, then they turned to face Luna with mischief in shining in their eyes "ya know Sol it's not fare to leave Luna out of the fun" Keno meowed, "shall we?" Sol asked, "yes" Keno answered mischievously, before Luna could react Sol and Keno charged her bowling over her playfully, the three of them laughed as they played on into the day.

Many hours later the sun began to set in the distance, just as the sun started to set Hyperion yowled calling for a camp meeting, everyone from all around the camp came to the meeting the warriors, apprentice and even some of the queens, everyone gathered under the set of tall rocks where Hyperion sat on the top.

When everyone was settled down Hyperion spoke "cats of this camp it is now time for three kits to become apprentices so they will help this tribe grow stronger" he meowed down from the tall rock, he then gestured with his tail towards Umbrahn to come sit bellow the tall rocks, when Umbrahn sat below the rocks Hyperion then gestured towards Sol, Keno and Luna, Fasha and Lily both nudged the three of them forward to the front of the group where they sat, Keno had a prideful look in his eyes, Luna sent out waves of excitement from her body and Sol just sat there calmly and patiently gazing at his father, "Umbrahn tell us which warrior will train these three young cats?" he asked the mystic cat, "i have received a dream from the ancients that shown me who will mentor these three, their mentor will be, fang" he replied.

The entire camp burst into yowls of approval, fang a white tom with three black stripes across his back stepped forward and touched his nose on the top of each of their heads, Sol was filled with excitement he couldn't believe fang was their mentor, he was in the same team as his father and Keno's father when they where apprentices, Fang looked at his apprentices with pride "who would have thought that I would train the son and daughter of Hyperion and the son of Leo my old teammates" he meowed.

Everyone began to move forward to give their congratulations to the three of them and their mentor, by the time they where done the moon was high in the night sky, Sol felt tiredness grip him like a snake, he also saw that Luna and Keno looked just as tired as him.

Fang turned to face them "go get some sleep you will need your sleep for the mourning I will start training you in hunting, battles techniques and Eco" he meowed, "what is Eco?" Keno asked, Fang didn't answer he just moved off to one of the warrior dens, the three of them went over and entered one of the apprentices dens, in the den each of them found a nest to sleep in, sol curled up in the nest and closed his eyes slipping off into a peaceful sleep.

**end of chapter 1 **

**thank you for reading and I would like to see you your thoughts on this chapter in the form of a review, I hope this chapter answered some of your questions and their will be more characters in the next few chapters. Thank you **


End file.
